


Irresistible Bargain

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Backed into Marriage... [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Baby Contract, Baby Deal, Blackmail, Business Deal, Drama, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Bargain, Marriage Contract, Married Life, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slight Crossdress, Unprotected Sex, marriage deal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: A ruthless business deal,An unmerciful marriage,And a required heir...
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho
Series: Backed into Marriage... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. 1|Deal with a Price

Kim Industries was going bankrupt from what Jaejoong took notice of when he returned to his family's company after recently graduating from high school. He had only came to the company earlier than expected because his father was sick as of late. And his father had asked him to dig in to the company's finances for him since he could no longer do it himself and he had an inkling from the financial spread sheets he'd glanced at that things were just not adding up. So he had done what his father asked of him.

Jaejoong was shocked to find out that his father's inclination had been right. The company's finances were not what they were supposed to be. And to make matters worse his uncle was undoubtedly the cause of it, by making a few bad investments under the company's name.

Jaejoong had to save his family's company thanks to those few mistakes made by his uncle and the only business that might say yes to doing just that was Jung Enterprises. So Jaejoong had to meet with the CEO, Jung Yun Ho, himself just to try and do that. Unfortunately for him, Yunho was a hard man to bargain with.

Besides that fact, Jaejoong was an eighteen year old high school graduate that Yunho could refuse to see altogether, considering their huge differences in age. And when it came down to the actual business world, he was way under the word inexperienced. That is if you were to compare them side by side.

Yunho might just see him as an unversed teenage joke running a large company that he was not yet prepared or ready for. Bearing in mind that Jaejoong was supposed to make his way over to college first to get his MBA. Therefore contrary to epectations, start at the very bottom level of the company as his father had promised him that he would allow him to do before the Elder Kim had suddenly fallen ill that very week. Jaejoong was a little upset that he could not show his true potential with the way he so easily slid in to his indisposed father's position as CEO of Kim Industries. Now no one will ever be able to truly see underlying potential that he had built on his own.

Still, he had been shocked when he had recieved the notification that Yunho was agreeing to actually see him. And now here he was standing in front of his floor length mirror deciding on what he was going to wear to his business meeting with the Jung CEO. He didn't want to look too young and too overtly foolish, or garishly desperate, or like he was overcompensating for something. Although, he clearly and truthfully was. In the end, he wore the all black Dolce and Gabbana suit his mother had brought him for his eighteenth birthday. That of which he had said he would never ever wear because he hated monkey suits and loved wearing tightfitted jeans or sweatpants with oversized t-shirts all day long back at home.

Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, Jaejoong knew that he has lovely doe-like caramel brown eyes, an exquisitely made nose, and lush pink lips. He had to admit that he looked good. That he was obscenely pretty as his friends would say back to him when he was still attending high school. And his mother agreed with that knowledge when she shortly entered his bedroom.

With a smile, she walked over to him and helped him perfectly style his rambunctious ebon colored ear-length hair before he left home for the evening. His father had already been well under the arms of asleep, so he did not visit him for that reason alone before he left for his appointed meeting. Or actually told him about the meeting at all, or about the depth of their financial sitution in the slightest sense. All because he didn't want to worry his father with anything other than getting himself better.

Jaejoong took a company car over to the Jung's building. It was black and the windows were darkly tinted. He was seated nervously at the back trying to keep himself calm about his upcoming meeting with Yunho. He had never met the man in view of that, since he had nothing to do with the business world before his father had fallen sick. So he didn't even know what the man actually looked like in the slightest regard. Though his mother had told him what little she knew of the man from a few chance meetings that she and his father had with the man. Which was that he was a very genteel and reserved person when they met him.

Shaking the nervousness from within his system with a soft deep exhale, Jaejoong's car finally arrives at the Jung Enterpises. The car stops in front of the building with the driver getting out to open the door for him. He steps out of the car with a few folders in his hold, slowly taking in the view of the massive sized building in front of him. Walking away from the car, he heads inside of the building on soft footfalls.

He walks up to the Receptionist's desk as soon as he enters the building, where she was focused upon her current tasks upon her computer. Once she took notice of him, she looked from what she was doing to quickly and properly service him. The Receptionist therefore asked him if he had an appointment with anyone in the building. To which he told her that he did have an appointed meeting and with whom he was actually supposed to have that meeting with.

After he says all of that, the Receptionist picks up the phone located on her desk. She speedily dails a number with acquainted diligence and presses in a connecting line where prompted in the usual manner when someone picks up the ringing other line. She relays the knowledge she had recieved from him prior to the phone call with a few nods of her small head, afterwards she says good-bye to the person at the other end, hanging up the phone in good order. As a result, she relays what she has just been told to him over the phone, giving him permission to head up the stairs to Mr. Jung's private office after she gives him proper directions on how to get there.

Jaejoong leaves the reception desk, making his way towards the elevators. The doors open and he steps inside of it just as a few company workers exit them. The doors close with him pressing the floor he needed to be on. The elevator jolts in to action, raising him up to his destination which was located at the top floor of the building. The elevator jolts to a stop at his desired floor's arrival.

The doors open up for him and he steps out of it with more workers entering the elevator behind him. Ignoring all of that, Jaejoong makes his way over to Yunho's office. The man's personal Secretary points him towards the door as she speaks to someone over the phone. He quickly greets her with polite decorum, stepping towards the office door immediately after that.

Stopping in front of it, he knocks upon the door. A strong command of 'come in' graces his ears, so he does just that, pressing the door open with the twist of the knob. He steps in to the office to find Yunho seated behind his desk on the phone seated in a personalized leather made chair.

He is wearing a nicely crafted Armani suit of the blue variety with a white button down shirt. His dark brown hair was nicely cropped and swayed stylishly above his head, errorlessly emphasizing his beautiful almond shaped chocolate brown eyes. His perfect nose, sharply setting off his plush pink toned mouth beneath it. All in all, Yunho was a very gorgeous man and very young too.

Soon the finely dressed man motions for him to be seated at one of the plain crafted chairs placed in front of his large desk. To which Jaejoong walks over to and sits down in silence waiting for Yunho to be done with his phone call. A few minutes later, Yunho is apparently done with his call. Jaejoong watches him hang up his office phone as he leans back in his car with a deep exhausted sigh.

Silence takes over the entire room as he does this. Well, at least for a clear couple of minutes it stayed that way. After that, Yunho finally spoke to Jaejoong, "What can I do for you and your company, Mr. Kim?

Jaejoong stated as calmly as he could muster himself to, taking in the handsome broad chested figure of the man seated before him, "Well, I'm not exactly sure how you feel about partaking from any shares within Kim Industries as of late. All things considering the company's incumbent situation."

Yunho inquired, an eyebrow raised up in question when he speaks, "Oh. And why would I want any share of Kim Industries? I don't readily have a need for subdivisions for my company in the near future. Yet."

Jaejoong teasingly probed, a slight quirk to his pink lips whilst he spoke, "Not even for part ownership of said company, Mr. Jung?"

Yunho said in response, instead of answering Jaejoong's query, taking in the ethereal beauty of the younger male seated before him, "Call me Yunho. Mr. Jung's my father."

Jaejoong easily retorts, wanting to completely drop their formality as well, placing the folders that he carried there with him on to the desk with Yunho quickly glancing down at them before gazing back at the younger male in turn, "So is Mr. Kim."

"In that case, Jaejoong, what do you want in exchange for my recieving fifty percent of your family's company?" Yunho astutely asks and Jaejoong acutely answers, "Just enough money to keep the company afloat until we can pay you every cent that you might give us back."

Yunho questions him with a tantalizing smile, leaning forward over his desk with his elbows set upon the desk and his hands clasped tightly together, the folders long forgotten by now, "So, do you actually think that giving up fifty percent of your company to me will get you what you need, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong honestly replies back to him, his nervousness partially returning as he speaks though, "I guess, in truth, it really all depends on you and whether you are willing to help us out or not?"

Yunho says in counter to that, liking the little nervous shift in the pretty-pretty male's body, "Well, you are wrong about that I'm afraid, because I don't want any part of your company. Though, I will take it since you are the one that offered it up to me in the first place. No, what I want from this business proposal, is you."

Jaejoong exclaims on a shocked gasp once he truly takes in what the man has just said to him, pointing bewilderingly back at himself with a slender finger when he does, "Me! You want me?"

Yunho declares in turn, dark eyes steadily roaming over the younger male's lithe looking frame, "I thought that I had made that quite clear when I just spoke of that fact? It's very simple for you to understand, Jaejoong, I want you."

Jaejoong frowns at him on a stammer, his face is a work of brilliant red when he blushes at his words, "B-but, I don't want you."

Yunho clarifies for him, his own frown set in place as well, "No, you just want my money. At the same time, the fact still remains that I on the other hand evidently want you regardless to what you actually have to say about that. And I will have you, Jaejoong, that is if you want my company's help in the long run."

Jaejoong hisses out in anger, standing up from his seat to glare down at the other male, "Are you trying to blackmail me, Jung Yun Ho?"

Yunho justifiably sighs, clearly liking the ire that Jaejoong holds within him as it seeps out of him, "It depends on how you classify the proposition."

Jaejoong splutters out in protest and the pure abhorrence at the idea of being in any sort of relationship with the other male, a blush blooming high upon his cheeks, "I won't be your Lover or your Mistress!"

"No. You, however, in fact, will me become my Wife. As my parents would have it, they want to see me married off with an Heir on the way before they die of old age. And clearly with our marriage arrangement, my parents can get what they want and your company can get what it needs." Yunho equanimously elucidates and Jaejoong blatantly questions, "And what about you, Yunho? What do you get out of this whole ordeal in the end?"

Yunho says quizzically, justifiedly eyeing the beautiful blushing youth, "Haven't you been listening, Jaejoong? I get to have you for the rest of my life. What more can I ever want?"

Jaejoong asks with a grimace in place over his face, worrying about the turnout of his family's company after they were to be married, "And what about Kim Industries after all is said and done between us?"

Yunho enlightens him whilst he stands up from from his own seat to walk around his desk, "Well, once my family has it's Heir, I will return all shares of the company to your family in full, along with the fifty percent ownership."

Jaejoong rationalizes what agreeing to Yunho would mean for him and their future together, "If I- and I mean if I agree with this arrangement of yours, I want to be able to start and finish college before we settle down to have an Heir for both of our family lines."

Yunho accedes with his added condition, contributing another point on to it in the interim, once he stood in front of his prospective Bespoken, "Likewise, I want you to do just that. You have you're whole life ahead of you, so you should attend college. Only this time, I want you to pick out a different major instead of Business Administration. One that you actually love. After all you can get your MBA as a secondary degree if you really want to."

Jaejoong probed for an answer from him, watching Yunho outstetch his hand to him in order for him to grab hold of it, to which he does, "And why is that exactly?"

Yunho counters with when Jaejoong finally takes hold of his hand, "Because, you will be far too busy with rearing our children to ever run your family's company. The question you now have to answer is do you agree, Kim Jae Joong?"

"Much to my disinclination, I do. I will marry you, Jung Yun Ho." Jaejoong concedingly resolves as Yunho pulls him towards him by the use of his hand, pressing him in the crease of his strong embace, even though he did not to be a stay at home mom. Still, he finds that things can always change for him in the retrospect later on.

"Then let us seal it with a kiss." Yunho whispers gently to him, their mouths are few breaths away from one another right before Yunho closes in that distance in a passion filled caress of their sweetly joined lips.


	2. 2|A Tangled Engagement

Hate is such a strong word. Dislike is the epitome of what emotion can be truthfully said of one Jung Yun Ho right now or at this very moment in time. However, at this point in time though, Jaejoong was beyond angry with Yunho. He was furious with him. Pissed the hell off!

Laid out upon the table in front of him was his copy of their marriage contact. A document of which he had been reading properly through after he had in fact signed it once everything with his company had managed to calm down a bit. And what he actually found within the contract was a clause he had not seen before nor had he ever agreed to it.

The clause stated that the couple can never divorce or Kim Industries forfeits everything to Jung Enterprises. Oh, that clause had Jaejoong hot skipping mad when his eyes made first contact of it. It was bad enough that the man wanted him to be a stay at home mom, because if he had known that the sly bastard had even added the clause, he would have never even signed the damned thing. He could really understand it if Yunho had decided to put that clause in their should he fail to birth him a healthy Heir, even so to take away his actual chance at romantic freedom was so very unfair.

Especially since divorce was all he was looking forward to after his contractual obligations were finally seen to. Sure, it would be heartless and cruel to leave a child behind in the wake of their supposed divorce, concurrently he would never truly leave his own child. There was always co-parenting, right?

Goodness, what was he thinking? Maybe Yunho was right to place the clause in their contact. Who would want their children to suffer like that? And besides that fact, the both of them are very important figures within the business world. So an actual divorce would mostly likely be a very bad idea. Although, if Yunho thinks he is the only one adding a secret clause in to their contract, then he is seriously mistaking himself. That was for damn sure.

Jaejoong picked up his cell phone from off the table and first placed a call with his lawyer about adding his new clause on to the contract. Secondly phoning Yunho to tell to tell that his clause was going on the document whether he agreed to it or not. Though, to his shock and awe, Yunho actually agreed to his demand and here they are now signing a new contract in Jaejoong's own office back at Kim Industries. With both of their lawyers standing at their sides.

Yunho was looking over the new contract with a fine tooth comb. He flips through the pages of the document with clear ease. A neutral unreadable expression written upon his stupidly handsome face as he does so. And Jaejoong watches him carefully as he leans back upon the chair he is seated in.

Once Yunho is done reading through it he picks up a pen to sign it, in light of that Jaejoong stops him in utter confusion. As he was obviously expecting a clear blow up with the man after he had proceeded to read over his newly added contractual clause. Only to not receive that reaction from Yunho at all was a clearly an astounding feat. Especially since Yunho was known to be a man that always got his own way.

"You're just going to sign it just like that?" Jaejoong asks bewildered at the sight of Yunho about to the sign the newly made contract without expressing any mounting anger at the new clause added to it.

"Yes. Is that not what we're here for right now, Jaejoong?" Yunho inquires in turn, not seeing why the younger male had a problem with what he was doing. The contract was made with the chages both parties had desired, why delay the inevitable?

"Yes, but I thought you'd be- you know-" Jaejoong stammers a bit in his confusion, blush high upon his cheeks as he tries to get his point across to elder male.

"Upset about the clause you wanted to be added to the contract." Yunho mirthfully chuckles out in return, knowing full well what his Bespoken was undoubtedly trying to say to him.

"Yes." Jaejoong simply answers, a disappointed pout in place against his lips at the visual of an ecstatic Yunho and not the angry person he had hoped he would become.

"Normally, I would be, but seeing as I have placed a similar clause upon the contract myself as well, I have no disagreeance with anything. If you want our marriage to be faithfully intuitive, who am I to disincline with my future Wife's understandable wants and desires of me. You want me to remain faithful to you for the rest of our lives, then so be it. I shall and I will do as you ask of me." Yunho smoothly clarifies, trying to get Jaejoong to get on with the signing of their marriage contract.

"And what about your known associates?" Jaejoong ardently probes with a righteous scowl over his own face, not taking a liking to the idea of Yunho still being attached to any of his side flings whilst being married to him.

"What about them? Ties are easily broken- cut." Yunho effortlessly resolves, loving the heat of jealousy covering his Bespoken's perfect lush form.

"So you'll leave them all, just for me?" Jaejoong questions him on a soft murmur, wondering if the elder male is speaking the truth or telling him exactly what he wants to hear. Even though the contract now states differently.

"If that's what I have to do, then I shall do it. Now may we get on with the signing of our marriage contract. We have somewhere else that we need to be after this." Yunho retorts in clean-cut agreement to what his Bespoken desires of him.

"What do you exactly mean by we, Jung Yun Ho?" Jaejoong queries, bemusement clear upon his face, mystified by what his Fiancé was saying to him.

"It's simple really, after our signatures are placed on the dotted line, we are officially engaged. And a public outing is what we need in order for us to go officially public with our new engagement. So let's sign the document right now, Kim Jae Joong." Yunho explains what they were going to do after the signing was over and done with.

And with a charming smile over his lips, Yunho signs the contract as if his words didn't completely flip Jaejoong upside-down. Still, he signs the contract in turn trying to ignore that perfectly crafted smile of his almost entirely as he blushes a pretty faint pink. For now he has to protect his heart from the latter's charming ways. A rather funny thing for him to decide to do when they will be married soon and he will have to provide the Jung family with an Heir.

After the document is officially signed, they leave the Kim Industries office building together. Both dressed in everyday casual appearel. Designer jeans with a t-shirt, jacket and matching shoes. They holding hands like a proper couple would per Yunho's request of course. Jaejoong was embarrassed by this unfortunate development while Yunho on the other hand was eating the entire thing up. Still, Jaejoong pastes on a flawless smile, taking in the sight of the public as cameras flash around them.

Yunho led them around on their outing- date, showing everyone how romantic he truly is. Jaejoong just rightly played along as the man's young blushing date companion. Yunho was either holding his hands or wrapping him up in his embrace. It was completely embarrassing, despite this he had to take it all in. That's until he found himself standing in the middle of a boardwalk with Yunho kneeling down right in front of him.

Jaejoong knew what was taking place before the eyes of the public and Yunho wanted to do it this way. He just had no idea that the man had wanted to do it now or so early after they had only just agreed to the marriage contract. Still, he allowed Yunho to embarrass him in front of the eyes of the public. To which Yunho did just that by taking out a small black velvet ring box.

He observes when the man opens the ring box, exposing the large princess cut diamond ring inside to public eyes. A shocked gasp escaping him at the mere sight of it. Considering the fact that the ring was far too ostentatious for him to ever really wear, nonetheless he shall at Yunho's own will now.

So Jaejoong pastes on another smile, outstretching his hand for Yunho to claim as his own when he begins to speak to him, "I don't want to sound like a character from a cheesy romcom or a prince from out of a storybook romance, but my heart demands that I give you my whole truth. My everything. My all. Truthfully, you complete me, Kim Jae Joong. From the very first moment that I ever set my eyes upon you and you ever spoke to me allowing your incomparable personality shine through with sparks of red-hot passionate ire, I knew that you were my perfect other half. My soulmate. And I will never love another person in this lifetime or the next. You are all that I need. The only person that I ever want to know. So you should know my intentions very well right now."

Jaejoong mumurs softly with a hot blush upon his pretty-pretty face, his un occupied hand covering his reddened cheeks all whilst he peers down at his kneeling Fiancé, "Yes, I do. Now come on, hurry up, Yunho. You're prolonged my embarrass enough already."

Yunho concedes with a chuckle finally saying what needs to be said out loud to him, "Fine. Since you asked so nicely of me, I will. Kim Jae Joong, will you do me the grand honor of marrying me."

Jaejoong jubilantly exclaims, trying to pull Yunho back up on to his feet so that they can finally end this public charade, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you, Jung Yun Ho. Now get off your knees so that I may kiss you idiot!"

At Jaejoong's words, Yunho stands up from his position on the ground, slipping the engagement ring on to his finger. After this is done, Yunho immediately pulls Jaejoong in to his arms kissing him when he does. The crowd of people around them clap and applaud them as they romantically kiss.

They pull away from one another with smiles over their faces hands joined together. They leave there under the flash of many annoying camera lights. Though, Jaejoong can't really complain about it since this is all apart of their plan to get married. Besides, his father's company will be saved in the long run.

Great! He just only remembered now that his parents will most likely watch the news to find out that he was supposedly secretly dating the CEO of the Jung company. He had to get Yunho to his parents' home way before that can happen. So he leads Yunho back to their awaiting car, opens the vehicle's door and hurries him inside before following suit as he shuts the door.

"Take us to my parents' house please!" Jaejoong graciously requests, ready for all the day's excitement to finally be over with so that they can start planning their wedding and sign up for some college courses for later in the year.

"Why do you want to go there?" Yunho probes with a frown creasing his forehead when he heard where his Bespoken wanted to go.

"So my parents don't kill us for hearing about our engagement from the news or tabloid websites." Jaejoong wryly answered on a dry smile, explaining what his Fiancé should have already known himself.

"As you like it." Yunho concurs to what his Bespoken has explicates to him. After that they don't speak to each other for the whole ride over to his parents home. It's calming silence, however Jaejoong still feels a bit uneasy. Especially when he's about to drop big unexpected engagement news on his parents.

When the car finally arrives to his parents' place, Jaejoong opens the door and gets out. He turns to face Yunho, waiting for him to get out of the car as well. From there he grabs hold of one of Yunho's forearms, sliding his hand down to the elder male's once he truly takes in how nervous he actually was about everything. Still, he silently leads the man to the steps of his parents' home too afraid to say anything for of breaking down and running off. And once in front of the door, Jaejoong knocks quickly upon it.

A few minutes later, the door to the house is opened up to them. And they were faced with Jaejoong's mother standing in the doorway. A smile instantly brightens up her face at the very mere sight of them standing their together, hands tightly clasps within one another's own. She motions for them to step inside the house with a kind greeting and a wave of her hand. So they did just that.

They followed Jaejoong's mother in to the living room where his father was awaiting her return. The Elder Kim was perched upon the sofa watching a little bit of TV with his Wife. He had been cooped up in the bedroom all week and it was about to drive him up the wall, so his doctor gave him express permission to finally leave the confines of his bedroom. Though, he was only allowed to go as far as the kitchen and that was it.

So when his Wife returned with their son and a guest in tow, he sitting up straight. Especially when that guest was no other than Jung Yun Ho of Jung Enterprises. What concerned him the most though was the fact that his Carrier-born son was tensely holding hands with the imposing young man. He eyed their joined hands like the bubonic plague, until Jaejoong released his tight hold upon the man and they were standing side by side. All the while ignoring his own Wife as she sat back down next to him.

He took in his son's appearance whilst the boy nervously rubbed at his small hands with a hard edge frown in place over his face. It was a tell Jaejoong had that allotted them with the knowledge that he had some major developments to expose to them, but they were not going to be happy about it. And being the smart sophisticated man that Mr. Kim was, he knew that it had something to do with their current unwarranted guest.

So he decides to break the nervously silent atmosphere steadily brewing around them by finally speaking to his son, "What have I told you about not speaking your piece, Kim Jae Joong?"

At that moment, he watches his son take in a few deep breaths before exhaling them all out, after which Jaejoong chooses to finally speak his piece, taking hold of Jung Yun Ho's hand in his own once again, "We're engaged!"

With a face full of white-hot anger, the only thing that Mr. Kim says in reply in the end to that statement is, "You are over my goddamn dead body!"

Soon after that, the Elder Kim is on his feet glaring the newly engaged couple down with Mrs. Kim steadily to calm him down, because he looked as if he was about jump the man trying to claim his only child for his own. To which he does with Jaejoong letting out an embarrassed shriek whilst his father and his Fiancé shamelessly roll around the living room floor with a thrash of flying fists repeatedly meeting human flesh.


	3. 3|To Have and To Hold

Jung Yun Ho sat silent with a frown etched upon his face, his Bespoken is seated at his side trying to keep his face from gaining any significant amount of swelling by way of a bag of hard frozen vegetables. The entire left side of his face is a cold bruised mess thanks to the uneventful fight and the frigid food held up to it. Still, he took full pride in the fact that he made his opponent's appearance the same way in the end, because his soon-to-be father-in-law was uncannily likewise sporting a few good bruises upon his own face.

The elder male's Wife was readily taking care of the old man's own set of bruises with a frozen piece of steak. Neither of the stubborn men were speaking another word to the other. Both men were angrily glaring at the other, much to their significant others' apparent disdain and sheer annoyance to the contrary.

And one Kim Jae Joong was not happy with either man or their outrageously childish behaviors. As he chooses to sit down in his father's favorite chair grimacing at the both of them when he does, his arms crossed over his chest whilst he demandingly stares at the two of them. He watches as Yunho decides to promptly speak up, despite this he holds his hand up to silence him, because he wants them to listen to what he has to say and not the other way around. To which, Yunho responds to the gesture with compliance by not speaking in the end at all.

Though, Jaejoong does the exact opposite of that with his voice piercing through the tense atmosphere of the room, his eyes going dark with his own building ire, so much for him worrying about his ailing father's health when the angered man apparently doesn't want to do the same thing, "I'm not going to ever bring up the situation that just occurred between the two of you barely a few minutes ago, because the simple fact of the matter is that both Yunho and I will be getting married to each other. And we will be getting married very soon, whether you agree with it or not. In the meantime, the news has already been made public since our engagement was a rather exposed ordeal- spectacle to say the least. So you both need to get your act together now. Besides all of that, I am an adult now and I can officially make my own decisions about whom of which will be my significant other in that regard, father."

The Elder Kim exclaims with blinding anger, further showing everyone that he was not happy with his son's decision to marry Jung Yun Ho. Wholly unmindful of his own health, because to him marriage was a serious matter all on it's own, especially when it came down to his only child and son, "But you hardly even know this man, Kim Jae Joong! How can you just abruptly accept a marriage proposal from him utterly out of nowhere like that? Are you crazy? Did you lose your mind? Are you going completely insane?"

Jaejoong eagerly declares with utter simplicity, pointedly addressing the reason why he made such a decision on his own in the first place, "Yes, father. I am crazy- I have lost my mind and I am going completely insane, because someone's own brother decided that it would be a good idea to try and make some quick money by using the company that you have worked so hard to build from the ground up. So yes father, I am marrying a man that I hardly really even know, that is why they call it an arranged marriage for this reason, now don't they?"

Mrs. Kim serenely inquires, trying to pacify the situation for even a little bit of time, "Is there really no other way to get out of this whole situation without destroying either of our companies well built images or reputations for both you and your father's own sakes?"

Jaejoong politely imparts, a warm smile graciously making an appearance upon his lips whilst he is doing so, "No, mother there is not. Luckily for me, contrariwise, Yunho is most definitely willing to try and get to know me before we actually are to ever get married."

Mrs. Kim kindly asks before her husband can angrily do so himself, "Then why did you decide to get engaged so soon before choosing to do that in the first place?"

"In order to make certain that everyone knew that we were now officially off the dating- boyfriend and husband market. I don't want anyone else's eyes falling on to my Bespoken and I know that he feels exactly the same way as I do about that fact." Yunho flawlessly justifies for them, vindicating their most recent actions pertaining to their very public engagement.

"And now that we've covered all of that, I will walk my Fiancé out of the house so that he can head in early for the night. Yunho?" Jaejoong commandly says, calling out his Fiancé so that the man's full attentions were solely on him in order for the elder male to do as he has suggested of him. In which, Yunho does for him with complete and utter ease, as if he's been doing so all of his young life.

Afterwards, they silently leave the living room together, heading towards the front door of the house. Although, not without the younger male's own father's voice shouting out behind them as they do, "And make sure that you return right back here young man, because I am not done talking with you!"

An exasperating statement that Jaejoong readily ignores whilst the front door is finally opened up to them. He happily steps over the threshold, welcoming the cool night air of the outside world on to a bit of his exposed pale skin once again. His Fiancé quietly following suit beside him, observing his every little movement in turn.

Ultimately, Jaejoong speaks, interrupting the clean-cut silence just as the elder male shuts the house door behind them, "Take me back to your place for the night. I no longer want to speak to my father as of now."

"Do you truly think that is a really good idea right now with how upset your father is with us at this moment in time, Kim Jae Joong?" Yunho soundly questions, a perfect brow quirked up whilst he stares at his heavily irritated Bespoken.

"Yes, in fact, I do. My father needs to realize that I am no longer a child that he can just bully around when he feels like I am doing something that he does not approve of. I am the current CEO of Kim Industries. And he needs to respect that I am adult with my own future for myself in my mind. Now let's go, it's already way past my bedtime!" Jaejoong vexedly resolves in his irritated state of mind, illuminating how his father's uncalled for antics truthfully made him feel.

And at the younger male's words, Yunho speaks out on the entire situation no further. Instead, he leads his Bespoken over to their awaiting car. He opens the door for him, allowing him to go inside of the vehicle before him, then he readily does the same, shutting the car door behind them. He motions for the driver to take them to his own home by the wave of his hand and the vehicle takes off down the street after a few minutes of it being started up.

In under forty-five minutes later, they are parked outside of his mansion. Yunho opens the vehicle door stepping out of it, before helping Jaejoong to do the same thing. To which, the younger male let's out a gasp of utter surprise at the sight of how massive in size Yunho's mansion is compared to his parents' own modest sized house.

Chuckling at the expression left upon his Bespoken's pretty-pretty face, Yunho takes hold of the younger male's hand, easily guiding him inside of his massive sized home. A home that will soon belong to the younger male as well in the near future. Once inside, they stood in the foyer with Jaejoong still admiring Yunho's home, but now from within it.

"Jae, you don't have to do that right at this moment. Besides, this place will be yours in part very soon." Yunho hospitably advises, gracing Jaejoong with a nickname of his own whilst the other male moves away from the foyer to the first living room area of the mansion.

"For now, it is not and I've never been in a mansion before so just let me enjoy this moment. By the way, I don't ever remember giving you permission to call me Jae, Yunnie." Jaejoong excitedly clarifies as he touches a pretty crystal made lamp, addressing Yunho's unauthorized use of the name Jae when he was calling on him.

"Duly noted, Jae. Now come, Yunnie has to show you to your room for the night." Yunho roguishly states as he slowly begins walking off, starting to leave an unamused Jaejoong behind. Even so, he can happily say that he rather liked the new nickname given to him by his teasing unknowing Bespoken.

"Do I hear a hint of tease within your voice, Jung Yun Ho?" Jaejoong mockingly frowns at the other male's back as he hurriedly tries to catch up to him.

"Of course my darling Jae, what would life be without a little bit of teasing every once in a while?" Yunho merely teases him again, this time heading up the stairs to the second floor of his mansion whilst he does this.

And in turn Jaejoong retorts to him in a playful concurrently monotonic tone of voice, that of which causes the elder male to chuckle back at him in a response of his own, "Unartfully bland of course."

In less than five minutes, they were standing at the door of a guest suite within Yunho's mansion. A door that the elder male gestures for his Bespoken to open without any help from him. And Jaejoong does just that, finding a large beautifully crafted bedroom decorated in gorgeous all white decor. It was like a bridal suite's wildest dreams was suddenly thrust upon him from out of nowhere.

In turn, Jaejoong glances back at Yunho in question with a bewildered scowl in place over his face. Taking the bedroom's decor for a marital prank on him by the confusedly staring at the other male. As a result, when his eyes actually does become fixated upon his Fiancé's own, he knows that the man had no actual idea that the guest bedroom was even decorated that way by the look in his eyes.

So Jaejoong curiously asks him why he exactly picked this particular bedroom out for him to sleep in and Yunho truthfully tells him that he picked the room out because it was directly across the hall from his own. After of which, the man heads towards his own bedroom, justly entering it to show him his point. A couple of minutes later, Yunho returns with bed clothes for the younger male since Jaejoong forgot to bring some along with him earlier in his angry state of mind. Nonetheless, Jaejoong politely takes the clothes which is an oversized grayscale t-shirt and a new pack of white boxer briefs for him wear tonight after his shower from out of his hold with a slight genteel smile and a softly murmured good night.

Afterwards, Yunho goes to his own bedroom to prepare for the long sleepless night ahead, himself. Although, in his case, he can't seem to fall asleep as he predicted that he would not. Not when his Bespoken is right across the hall from him or his face is a sore mess of bruises obtained from the small fist fight he has had with his future father-in-law.

So Yunho just lays upon his back on his bed, sinking down in the complete silence of the benighted bedroom. His mind was steadily racing wildly with thoughts of the past and the future. His future with the beautifully breathtaking Kim Jae Joong forever at his side.

A truth that he will not deny- never can truly or honestly deny. Consequently, from the very first moment Yunho had ever laid eyes upon a picture of the younger male from the screen of his mother's cell phone at an event that Mrs. Kim was using to brag about him to everyone, he knew that he was smitten with the vivaciously feisty brat. So in the end, Yunho had his people dig up any information they could find on him. And that is how he found out that Jaejoong was a male carrier from his birth records, whom of which had still been unfortunately attending high school at the allotted date in time.

Yunho had no idea that Jaejoong's father had suddenly fallen ill or that the younger male had graduated from school and rightfully taken over the company for his sick father. So when he got the call for a personal meeting with the ethereal creature from right out of one of his best dreams, he couldn't pass up the opportunity. And when Yunho officially met the other male during that said meeting, he found that he loved all of Jaejoong's feisty curves as well. And in addition to that his fiery personality completely intrigued him.

He had desired him, wanted him, needed him in his life. So it wasn't hard for him to come up with a well set plan to obtain that of which haunts his every dream late in to the night. Kim Jae Joong would be his soon and nobody, not even his father was going to be able to take the other male from him. A deviously smug grin creases Yunho's lips at the prospect of their future together as he finally does close his eyes in to the embrace of well deserved sleep.

By morning of the next day, Youho had awoken to start the long process of coordinating both their engagement party and wedding ceremony with a famously well known wedding planner known by the name Maria Kang. Whom of which had found Naiad by Go Jikyun & Shan Ju Hyon. A new up and coming fashion company started by the two famous young runway models. They were to craft a gorgeous ivory-white silk and lace bridal jumpsuit for Jaejoong to wear on their wedding day without totally feminizing him with a wedding grown. Yunho was imperious to boast that their wedding was going to be a highly glorious event.

Jaejoong on the other hand was still deeply asleep within his bedroom, evidently and justifiedly exhausted from the events of the day prior. Well, at least he was until his ringing cell phone exacerbatingly woke him up from the nice dream he was having. And soon with slow groggy motions, Jaejoong woke up, rightly reaching out a hand for his phone which was currently blaring upon the nightstand near the bed. Managing to somehow grab the infuriating noise inducing gadget, Jaejoong glances down at the caller ID to find that his father is currently calling him so early in the morning. Which rude, he was peacefully sleeping thank you very much father!

Nevertheless, he knew that it most likely- definitely had to do with the fact that he left his parents' home with his Fiancé last night instead of talking to his father again like he had wanted him about all things concerning his soon-to-be marriage of course. Contrarily, Jaejoong no longer cared to hear what his father had to say in regards to his chosen Husband. Especially when the elder man allowed him to make important decisions for his company in his absence like an adult, however hypocritically thought that he was far too young in mental attitude to decide who he would spend the rest of his life with.

Jaejoong gladly ignoring his father's phone call, clammering out the much too comfortble bed in order for him to head in to the hallway. He makes his haggard way to the bathroom on sleeply footfalls which is down the hall from their bedrooms. Once he's there, he opens the door to find a shirtless pajama bottom clad Jung Yun Ho standing at the bathroom's mirror brushing the edge of morning breath from his teeth and mouth.

Yunho slowly turns his head to glance back at him with a perfectly quirked inquiring brow raised up in question. And at the mere sight of the handsome muscle toned shirtless male, Jaejoong lets out an embarrassing girlie shriek, eeking all the way back down the hall to the guest bedroom with his hands raised up in the air. As if he had just seen a ghost with Yunho's amused laughter chasing after him all the way down the hallway back to the room.


	4. 4|The Sweetest Taste of Revenge

Jaejoong finds himself a red-faced fast heartbeating mess seated at the breakfast nook across from his Fiancé, whom of which was gazing over a few documents on his laptop for work. He knows that Yunho can feel the heat of his eyes boring in to his skin of his handsome face. Nonetheless, he watches as Yunho saves his work and power down his computer, pulling the monitor down in order for him to give him all of his attentions. With Jaejoong letting out another cute embarrassed shriek as a result in consequence to him abruptly doing so again.

Jaejoong is just happy that he actually chose to wear pants upon his lower body before he left his room this time, because last time he was as bare and exposed as Yunho's perfectly toned upper body had been. As a consequence, Jaejoong's face is the picture of bright red heat face now, staring the nook down instead of his Fiancé as he tries to fight remembering Yunho's flawless tan-skinned torso in his mind. However, as luck would have it, Yunho was wearing an actual t-shirt to breakfast this time around.

He feels so embarrassed in view of this, because he had ran away like a scared little baby chick looking for it's mother at the mere sight of the man shirtless earlier that morning. He must've looked like a crazy person or a character straight out of Scooby Doo to the other male. And his heart is beating very fast inside of his chest like he has just finished running a long marathon as a result. If only the forces that be could eat him right now!

Yunho sincerely asks with a hint of tease to his voice that Jaejoong hadn't managed to caught on to in the slightest bit yet, feigning his worry for his Bespoken's current well being and state of mind. However, he knew full well that the younger male was only acting like the teenager he was around the actual person he merely finds appealing and attractive, "Are you okay, Jae? You like you've just seen a ghost or something?"

Jaejoong airily mutters back to him, stammering a bit when he spoke in turn, not wanting the other male to take notice of his sudden shyness at all, "N-no, I'm f-fine. I just feel a little hot that's all."

"Oh, okay good. Drink a bit of water to cool yourself down, I need you healthy and well if we are going to talk about our current plans for our engagement dinner and our approaching wedding day." Yunho demands- imparts in an earnest manner, reminding Jaejoong of what was to come for them soon.

"What sort of plans do you have in mind?" Jaejoong elicitly questions his Fiancé, perking up at the bare mention of their incumbent engagement and future wedding, happy to be off the subject of his recent discomfort.

"I'm not sure yet, but I've already contacted a wedding planner for both events. Have you ever heard of Maria Kang?" Yunho honestly answers, elaborating further on what he had said earlier, asking him if he knew of the wedding planner he has already chosen for them.

"No, I'm afraid not." Jaejoong affably replies, doing as he was told to earlier whilst Yunho spoke to him again.

"Mrs. Kang is one of most well established wedding coordinators out there today. I chose her specifically for the class and elegance of all of her current work so far. Then again, if my lovely Bespoken has someone else in mind that he wants to plan both important events for us, in accordance I will eagerly concede to it." Yunho perceivably exposits with a charming smile sliding on to his handsome face in the process, leaning back in his chair observing Jaejoong while he starts on his breakfast.

"No, she's fine. I've never been much of a party enthusiast, so I don't really mind it at all." Jaejoong timidly elucidates, after swallowing the bit of food he had been chewing down in order for him to speak again, face bright red under the elder man's gaze once more from his emergent bout of shyness.

"Then you won't mind the fact that I have already picked out the designing company for your bridal attire as well?" Yunho quizzically affirms, expounding what he had done in the case of who would craft the younger male's wedding attire for their up and coming big day.

"No, not really. As long as I don't have to wear a dress or gown of any sort, I'm completely fine with the choices you have already made for us, Yunho." Jaejoong simply concurs to what his Fiancé has already done for their wedding so far, at the same instant, pointedly established his clear adamant refusal to ever wear a wedding dress or bridal grown on the day of their actual wedding ceremony.

"Even if I want you to model them for me, Jae?" Yunho amusedly teases, loving the sudden pink blush gracing his Fiancé's gorgeous face as he readily teases him.

"Why- why would I model anything for you?" Jaejoong quizzically retorts in counter on a soft murmur, his face accordingly aflame with his burning blush as he tries to cover his face up with his comely small hands. He was not going to model different wedding dresses and gowns for the man no matter what he tries to offer him in the end.

"Because I am nontraditional groom, Jae. And I would like to see you wearing some of the bridal apparel I know that you most abhor." Yunho playfully clarifies, taking Jaejoong's perfect hands in his own from across the breakfast nook, keeping him from eating further when he speaks to him again.

"And if I do that for you, what do I get from you in return?" Jaejoong cutely enquires with an adorable pout forming over his lips whilst slipping his hands from out of Yunho's own in order for him to finish eating his food. Even though he has no idea that he is displaying such a face in the presence of the other male at all.

"One wish within reason of our contract, of course. Now eat and break your fast. You still have a board meeting with our company to attend today and your father will most likely be sitting in on that to try and talk with you again. I already had some clothes sent over to your dwellings by my maids. We will be leaving together and the car will pick you back up when your meeting is done." Yunho commandingly states, a smug cheeky grin playing against his lips, knowing that the younger male will concede to him. And decidedly keeping his Bespoken's adorable expression all to himself for the time being. He wants no one else to see this side of the younger male. Then again, soon, he will not have to worry about that, because their marriage is imminent.

"How did you know about my meeting with the board?" Jaejoong pointedly inquires, brow quirked up in shock at his Fiancé's words, completely dropping his pout when he addresses the other male. Even if he is a little bit confused when the subject of maids is brought up all of a sudden, since had not seen any at all when they first arrived to the mansion. Even so, it wouldn't be a shocking concept for Yunho to have maids working him in such vast place that must constantly be taken care of.

"As your future Husband and part owner of your family's company, it is my job to know everything having to do with both matters of importance subjects." Yunho expatiates with magnetically suave ease, his dark eyes trained upon the younger male's pretty-pretty face, gauging his reaction to what he has only just told him.

Jaejoong genuinely requests, a grimace now in place over his face, not liking the that fact that the elder man had someone telling him of his every little move outside of their deal. However, he drops the entire subject, posing a question he had been pondering since they first met with his own parents, "Really? Then you won't mind telling me why you haven't exactly mentioned your own parents to me, in interim, as of yet?"

In which, Yunho solemnly replies, standing up from his place at the breakfast nook whilst gathering his work laptop up before he walks off, leaving Jaejoong to sit inside of the kitchen all alone, "They cease to exist..."

After watching Yunho solemnly leave the kitchen, Jaejoong finally manages to finish eating his breakfast after he is gone. Contrariwise, he feels an ingrained sorrow for the man and his hard worn loss. At the same point, he knows it is a loss from a time long ago. And after he is done doing so, he politely washes the dishes and puts them in the rack to dry. A routine chore he knows that he will be doing soon for the household after he moves in to the mansion. All the same, Jaejoong would rather it be that they lived somewhere else for awhile first. Since, of course, they will not have any children until he is finished with his schooling.

Afterwards, Jaejoong makes way his back towards the guest bedroom, shutting the door behind him after he does. He walks over to the bed, sitting down upon it before he grabs his cell phone from of the pillow next to him where he had last left the gadget. Looking over the phone's lock screen, he see that there is a lot of calls and text messages allotted to him. Most supposedly from his father, going from rage to sorrow to regret, all of which Jaejoong blatantly ignores regardless for that reason. From that fact alone, he is much too upset with his father and his unprecedented and unpresidential behaviour to speak with him or forgive him just yet.

With a peeved sigh, he throws the phone back down upon the bed beside him and lays down, his head resting upon his pillow. And here he is angry with his own father whom of which is still very much alive and well, whilst Yunho on the other hand didn't have that same luxury in the slightest sense. And for this reason alone, he feels like the ultimate piece of crap. Despite that fact, he is hopeful that his parents can one day jubilantly take Yunho under their wings after the two of them are married.

In spite of everything, he knows that it will take some time his father a good while to get on board with the entire idea. In the meantime, he'll just let the Elder Kim sweat a little bit by not calling him back for a few days. Besides his father deserves it for not believing his ability to be a mature responsible adult. Even if he is really acting like a child right now. Even so, can you truly blame him though? He just hopes and prays that the man truthfully doesn't show up at the board meeting like Yunho had suggested he would do, in the long run.

Highly vexed once again by his own thoughts, Jaejoong gets off the bed to finally get himself dress for work. Fortuitously enough for him, Yunho seemed to pick up on the fact that he hated wearing monkey suits and bought him a simple two-piece outfit can get from the Versace label. In fact, the only time he actually wore one of those things was to his meeting with his Fiancé himself. So blithely he puts on his clothes for work, leaving the bedroom the same time Yunho does, a bashful blush reddening his beautiful face as he takes in the man's perfectly tailored slate gray three piece suit of the Armani miscellany.

Catching his breath, Jaejoong finally stopped staring at him when Yunho took notice of him in turn. He pastes on a gentle smile as the elder male walks over to him, a smile of his own making over the man's lips. He takes the man's offered forearm and they immediately walk down the hallway together.

As they left the confines of the mansion together, Jaejoong finally asks him about their wedding date was yet to be set at the moment, his face still a bit pink from his cooling blush, "There is something that I've recently forgotten to ask you about and that is the date concerning our wedding. I was wondering, when will the date actually be set for it, that is?"

Yunho stops in his tracks, pausing at the younger male's most reasonable choice in question, honestly answering him in return, "The twelfth of next month..."

"What! That's less a month's time to prepare for a whole wedding, Jung Yun Ho!" Jaejoong confusedly bellows out in shock by the date the man has chosen for their big day. He could not believe what he was actually hearing. It almost makes him think that the man has truly lost his mind.

On the other hand, Yunho completely ignores his Bespoken's shocked outburst in favor of climbing in to the back of their awaiting car. Much to Jaejoong's utter disdain. Contrarily, Jaejoong followed him in to the back of the vehicle, shutting the door after himself. His pretty-pretty face, a dark grimace as he refused to look at the elder male any further. He just didn't understand why the man would a date with less time to prepare for. That is, until Yunho spoke to him once again, "Anything more than a mere month is way too long a wait for me to finally have you in my arms for the rest of our existence."

In the end, Jaejoong's face is a bold cherry of red from the heat Yunho's words alone. He is left utterly and arrantly speechless in the wake of Fiancé's earnest truth. Even so, he collects him this time, only now choosing to stay silent during the rest of the duration of their journey to Kim Industries. And once they are in front of the tall familiar building, Jaejoong hopes out without a word being said to the other male. His face still red hot with alarming embarrassment as he runs inside with Yunho's amused departing kicking up in air behind him.

That's twice now that Yunho's found the pleasure of laughing at him and now he will make sure that there isn't a third. Or at least try to make sure there isn't a third time at all. Though, Yunho's entire might make that reality hard to come by. Shaking those useless thoughts from his mind, Jaejoong finally enters the building. He makes his way past the reception desk, heading towards the elevators and heads to his office where he gathers any important files that he may need for the upcoming board meeting.

Afterwards, he purposefully makes his way to the conference room where everyone of importance within the company is awaiting his arrival. And he is sadly greeted by the presence of his father. Whom of which he blatantly choosing to ignore once again like he had when the Elder Kim had tried to contact him by phone. He didn't understand why the old man doesn't truly get how he actually feels.

Taking his eyes from off of his father's own, Jaejoong graciously matches to the head of the conference table. All eyes in the room follow his every graceful movement when he moves. He drops the files within his hold on to the table with a boisterous thud, keeping everyone's attentions on to his ethereal figure. To which he glances over all of the faces that he's now become familiar with since he took over the position of CEO from the current Chairman and Head of Kim Industries, his father.

After of which, Jaejoong begins addressing the conference room full of the company's most known board members and biggest shareholders, "I have gathered you all here today to breach the topic of our company's partial merger with Jung Enterprises."

Jia Yuancheng, one of the head board members and top shareholders within the company snorts angrily with a scowl of vexed disdain, "Yes, a fine merger that you made without the board's given consent."

Jaejoong sarcastically utters, voice full of contempt for the disrespectful older man, "I own a much larger percentage of the company than the board does, so I can do whatever I like with it, for the good of it, of course."

"If that were true, the company wouldn't have a board at all." Mr. Jia rudely disparages to the young CEO, a grimace in place upon his face.

"I know, can't you hear the sarcasm in my voice or are you just truly dense?" Jaejoong says quizzically in turn, rightly putting the older man in his place with simple ease, rolling his eyes at the other male's clear stupidity.

"Why you-" Mr. Jia hisses out in offense, to which Jaejoong gladly interrupts the man when he is speaking with his own set of remarks, "Anyways, merging Kim Industries with Jung Enterprises is the only solution that I could safely surmise that could save us- the company from going completely bankrupt. The company will be returned to us in full, after Jung Enterprises recoups the money that it will spend on saving our skins, in the long run. And to press another matter onward, my marriage to the CEO of Jung Enterprises will take place on the twelfth of next month. Your invitations will be in the mail, I expect you all to there and on time. You only get married once. Now, if there are no questions regarding the handling of this most important situation, everyone should get on board with making sure that everything goes over smoothly with Jung Enterprises. We will be family soon after all. That is all for now, you are dismissed."

Once that has all been said, Jaejoong leaves the conference room, not caring to hear anymore protest on the new partial merger with Jung Enterprises. Knowing full well that his father would trail right out of the room behind him. Sadly, for his father though, the elder man would not get what he wants on this day. No, Jaejoong meant it when he told himself that he wasn't going to talk to the man until a full three days have at least past by. His own little bit of revenge. That is how he hurriedly left Kim Industries to readily meet up with his Fiancé back at Jung Enterprises's headquarters.


	5. 5|A Marriage to Own

Jaejoong sat at his computer in front of the desk that Yunho had sweetly placed inside of his bedroom, still within his Fiancé's mansion signing up for the college courses that he will take during the duration of fall. He had done well to avoid speaking with his father on any level. Besides that fact, the old man needed some time get his anger back under his control. Along with his demising health that he seems to forget that he still suffers from with his most latest behavior.

So far, the company's merging deal with Jung Enterprises was coming along without a hitch. Yunho was leading both of the companies with faultless ease since he had acquired Jaejoong's title from the company just a mere day ago. The elder male had wanted the younger male to focus on furthering his studies and their upcoming nuptials. So that is what he was doing right now, at the moment.

Soon, he has a meeting with the wedding coordinator in the evening. An appointment that Yunho had promised him he would join him at after he has left from doing his own work back at his office in Jung Enterprises' building. Even though Jaejoong had politely and ardently protested him doing so, the elder male kindly refuted in turn nonetheless. From this fact alone, Jaejoong could very well tell that Yunho would be a imperious and authoritative figure within their marital union.

Taking a few calming breaths, he closes out of his work, shutting off his computer right after he takes a glance at the time from the computer screen. It was nearly time for lunch. Exactly eleven forty-five to be precise. A time in which, Jaejoong stands up with a aching full body stretch since he has been seated at the desk for a couple of hours now.

Abruptly, his stomach grumbles with the call of hunger and Jaejoong decides to answer it. He leaves his bedroom to head inside of the kitchen to ask Yunho's newly hired personal chef, whom of which Jaejoong knew that the man hired because of him, to fix something quick for him to eat for lunch. And he readily gives the head chef his simple order of food and she promptly sets to work on it.

He doesn't have to wait a long while for his simple lunch to be done. To which, he is indeed very glad for. He digs in as soon as his plate is sat down in front of him, immensely happy to satisfy his increasing hunger. After lunch is over, he knows that he has to get himself ready for his evening appointment with Maria Kang to come up with ideas for their engagement party and approaching wedding day.

At the moment, he has no ideas as of current formulating inside of his mind. He had never really factually thought of himself as ever getting married to someone else nor what his wedding day would most likely be like. Or who his actual groom would ever be. It had never truly ever crossed his mind before. Though, you would think it would have at some point in your young life, considering the fact that he is a male carrier after all.

Contrariwise, Jaejoong's mind has only been on his schooling and taking care of his parents when they had become too inept to do so themselves. No matter how hypocritical one of them is in truth. Sadly, as life would have it, he still loves that very same parent despite this.

Right now, he doesn't know if it is a mistake or luck that he finds a groom in Yunho at this point in his young life. He hopes that it is not a mistake on his part, considering that Yunho has no future plans to ever let him go like he had first hoped that he would. No, once they were married, they will remain that way for the rest of their lives. Yunho had plainly made sure of it with the new revision of their very marriage contact.

Finishing up with his lunch in just enough time to get ready, Jaejoong hurriedly leaves the kitchen with a polite airy good-bye. He makes his way to back to his bedroom and gets ready for Yunho's return home and Mrs. Kang's arrival. He puts on simple clothes after taking a quick shower and properly drying himself off. He leaves his bedroom again and heads towards the foyer to readily receive the both of them when they finally arrive to the vast mansion.

He is still rather flushed from the rush of it all when Yunho entered the large home, a soft airy greeting spilling from in between his plush pink lips right after he does. And although Yunho took full notice of this, he said nothing to the contrary of it. Nevertheless, he walks over to him, leaning down towards him placing a gentle kiss upon the soft flesh of his flushed left cheek in his own form of greeting. When he parts from him, Jaejoong's shocked face is an even brighter assortment of red. The perfect contrast to his flawless pale skin in Yunho's mind.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Yunho asks as they stare at one another.

"You know that I already have, so why do you still ask me that?" Jaejoong monotonely inquires to elder male, an eyebrow quirked up in question.

"Because I care about your health, that's why." Yunho simply stated in answer, a smile within his eyes as he gazes at his Fiancé.

"Our wedding planner will be here shortly." Jaejoong merely retorts, blatantly ignoring his answer with the cute roll of his eyes. We'll, cute to Yunho's standards of course.

"We'll receive her in the living room when she arrives. The head butler will lead her there after she does. So in meantime, let us have a rest there until that happens." Yunho says with a warm smile, gesturing for the younger male to follow him to the living room. In which, Jaejoong does so in silence.

After entering the living room they sit down upon the soft a few feet apart with the chocolate brown tinged coffee table set right in front of them. While it started out that way by Jaejoong's own making. That is until, Yunho took it upon himself to sneakily slide his way over to his Fiancé's side, until their legs were smoothly yet effortlessly caressing one another. To which Jaejoong frowns at the other male's sneaky behaviour and Yunho gives him an even more cheesey grin in return for his troubles. And Yunho is only saved from Jaejoong's foreseen wraith by the head butler announcing the arrival of their wedding coordinator, Maria Kang.

They stand up together in order to politely greet her in the proper manner. And Maria walks in to the living room a goddess among mortals. Her body is clad in a blue and white Chanel masterpiece. One that stops directly at her knees, perfectly showing off her long slender legs and the Christian Louboutin silver heels upon her small feet. Which she gladly shows off like the model that she is.

A silver colored Gucci handbag is promptly hanging from off her right arm whilst a beige Louis Vuitton briefcase is properly held within her left hand. Her hair is in long brown waves down her back and her lovely face is made up in blue and silver make-up with lipstick of a pink hue upon her plump lips. A sweet smile is in place against her lips when she stood before them.

Yunho then gestures for her to take a seat on the sofa in front of the one that they will be seated at themselves with a welcoming smile of his own in polite greeting. She does so with the engaged couple sitting down in that same instant as well. She sets her handbag down upon the sofa next to her, placing the briefcase on the coffee table.

Maria Kang begins to speak to the couple, promptly opening her briefcase up to take out a pink and white composition notebook and a blue inked pen, "First on our agenda is finding a place to hold your engagement party. So where would you like that to be?"

Jaejoong honestly suggests, glancing around the living room whilst he gestures at the room emphasizing the size of the of Yunho's vast mansion to her, "I'm not really big on parties and I don't know much about them, so I'm not really sure, but why don't we have it here? This place seems big enough to do it."

Yunho amusely chuckles in agreeance with his Bespoken's choice in venue, considering the list of other places out there that they would have to vet through in order to find the idyllic place to hold everything at, so could understand why Jaejoong didn't want to do that in any respect, "The mansion is of an immense size and I can't really disagree with that assessment, so why the hell not!"

Maria sweetly utters at the couple's agreeance in holding everything at the Jung mansion, moving on the next subject on her list for them to tackle after she written the venue down in to her notebook, "Okay, now that is settled, let's move on to the decorations for the party."

Jaejoong spoke again upon his stance on parties, immediately proceeding to tell Maria what he wanted to be seen within the décor of the events that they would soon be holding within the vast mansion, "Like I have stated before, I don't know much about parties, but I want everything to coincide with the wedding. Which would be in the color of ivory-white, the glass crafted of as much crystal as you can get ahold of and the dishes made of the finest china money can buy. And bright Faerie lights to hung up everywhere. Those things must be incorporated throughout both events. This wedding is going represent two powerful families coming together as one. It must be beyond the term perfection. A paragon. Picturesque."

"Alright, I'll make sure that the décor for both happy event will be up to your standards. And what of the guest list and invitations?" Maria pens down what is told of her and moves forward on her list.

"I'll personally email you the list. The invitation will be left up to you, Mrs. Kang." Yunho most happily declares to their wedding planner, because Jaejoong is so readily taking part in the pre-wedding and pre-ceremonial rituals.

"Okay, I will also put up your wedding registry for your guests to choose what gift they can purchase for the two of you. And what about the food and drinks for the party? The event caterers and vendors?" Maria informs them with a smile, jotting down what Mr. Jung has barely told her, moving onward to the event caterers and vendors for all events.

"We will go with whomever you think is best, considering the fact that neither of us will be too concern on those matters, in the long run." Jaejoong helpfully points out, bearing in mind the busy schedule Yunho will have with work concerning both of their companies and the fact that he's still dealing with the process of his own schooling as of now.

"Very well then. Should I use the same businesses for your wedding as well?" Maria courteously asks, after writing that little tidbit down inside of her notebook.

"Yes, that's a bright idea! Do just that. Our wedding and reception can be held here additionally! The back of my estate will be ideal place to hve everything at." Yunho excitedly exclaims in complete agreeance with Mrs. Kang's marvellous idea.

"I will have the Save-the-Date invitations and wedding invitations sent out soon. What do you have in mind for Music and Entertainment?" Maria merely resolves, writing the decision down on to the paper before asking them about the musical side of their events.

"For the party, I want it to be a karaoke night. For the wedding, I want classy music and a DJ who actually plays my guests' musical requests the whole night." Jaejoong readily particularized what he muscially wanted for both their engagement party and their wedding day. In the long run, this was their upcoming and he had to at least pretend that he excited about it and deal with the process of the forthcoming event.

"Anything else that you would like for me to know?" Maria inquires in finality, looking up from her notebook gaze at the engaged couple seated across from her.

"I'm having our wedding rings made at my favorite jewelers. Jaejoong's ceremonial attire will be handled by Naiad whilst mine will be handled by Armani. Our hair shall be managed by a professional hairstylist of my own choosing. And I want an outside marriage officiant. No one we know must do it in order to keep his father from causing any unnecessary trouble for us. Our marriage license will be signed the morning of our happy day. Please make sure that you pick out the best of the best in the wedding photographers and the videographers and florists. The flowers and arrangements must be coiffed of Stock White flowers, White Carnations, and Polar Star White Roses. Oh, I want our wedding day photos to be taken in a time slot before the actual ceremony." Yunho flawlessly elaborates, instructing Mrs. Kang on what he wants done for everything else, proud that his Fiancé wasn't actually running away from their wedding planning as he had initially thought he would.

"Finally, the last item upon our list is your wedding favors for the guests." Maria decently discloses to the couple with Jaejoong answering her in turn, "I want a goody bag of our most favored things put together for our guests to receive as they leave from our reception."

Mrs. Kang asks with finality, quickly glancing over her list as Yunho stood up from his seat, Jaejoong doing the same, "Would that be all?"

Yunho says in answer to Maria's final question, thanking her for the future hard work she would put in for them, watching as she closes her notebook and places it back inside of briefcase with the pen, closing it back up, "Yes, Mrs. Kang. That would be all for us. Thank you for everything. I know that everything will turn out most splendidly with your gracious help and wondrous guidance."

Maria retorts in counter, kindly taking in the thanks and acknowledgement from the CEO of Jung Enterprises, likewise standing up from her own seat on the sofa across from them, "No need to thank me just yet. We still have a long road ahead of us and a short time to do everything in. Thankfully, we have the sufficient amount of funds to get it all done. I'll get everything handle and email you the picture results and where your wedding registry will be set. Just call my office when you want another face-to-face appointment with me."

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Kang." Yunho properly thanks Maria for her time, politely walking her out of the living room area as he does.

"The same goes to you. I'll take my leave now, good-bye." Maria replies in retort, a warm smile in place over her lips whilst she follows the busy CEO out in to the mansion's foyer.

"Okay, good-bye for now." Jaejoong whispers to her after he follows them in to foyer, up to the front door, standing at his Fiancé's side with Yunho sliding a protective arm round his lithe waist.

They watch her leave the mansion after the head butler opens the door for her to walk through it. Where she makes her way to her awaiting vehicle. To which she enters it, properly handling the car, then taking off from the Jung estate with the couple waving kindly at her departure.

It was a mere three weeks later, when the day of their engagement party had finally arrived. The soon-to-be married couple had already taken their engagement photos two days prior to the event that would forever change their lives. And on their big day like Yunho had requested, their wedding photos taken right before the ceremony. Although, Jaejoong wore something completely different in the ivory-white variety from his actual ceremony attire.

Accordingly, the couple's wedding guests were only now just beginning to arrive at the Jung mansion. Both Yunho and Jaejoong were standing at the front of the mansion, pleasantly greeting all of their guests as they came through the door. Aside from that, Jaejoong had failed to speak with father as of yet, like he had said he would in three day time span he had originally given himself.

In light of the fact that his father was still very dismissive of his engagement and upcoming marriage to Yunho, of course. Knowledge that he had received from his mother in regards to his father's steadily declining health. In the end, deciding to prolong his father's likelihood by simply not speaking to him on the subject that currently effects his health the most. Besides that fact, today would be the first time he's seen either of his parents since he chose to stay with his Fiancé in his home.

When his parents do finally arrive to Yunho's mansion, Jaejoong appropriately greets them with his Fiancé, who presses his much larger body tightly up against Jaejoong's small frame. His mother greets them with a smile full of warmth while his father has only an angular tart frown displayed upon his bitter old face for their troubles. To which his mother elbows the old man in the stomach for good measure, forcing him to drop his rude frown and bad behaviour. And Jaejoong pretends to take no notice of it, cursorily guiding his parents inside of the mansion.

Once they are lead inside by one of the butlers on guest duty, Yunho takes one of Jaejoong's hands in his own, instantly calming him down and unintentionally causing some of the guests wonderfully swoon at the simple romance display of affection. Jaejoong glances up at him softly smiling, right before Yunho leans down to press a gentle kiss upon his forehead with his Bespoken blushing beautifully beneath his lips at the realizations that they were being watched by some of their guests.

They pull apart, still holding hands with Yunho leading a stark red-faced Jaejoong to the area where their engagement party would be taking place within the mansion. And when they arrived, everything was beyond anything the two of them could ever ask for. The decorations was just as Jaejoong had asked them to be and everyone was properly seated. All except for the guests of honor, whom of which walks over to their table beyond both of Jaejoong's parents. They were also seated and the results of the night were made wondrous all thanks to the amazing talent of one Maria Kang.

And after that night, Jaejoong still did not speak with his father, consequently. Even in the short month down the line when both he and Yunho were preparing for their big day ahead by the help Mrs. Kang. No, unfortunately for his father, he would choose to speak with the Elder Kim only after he would already be married to the CEO of Jung Enterprises. The partial merging of their companies were already long done by now.

Besides that fact, Jaejoong was also granted his one wish from his Fiancé. Only after he conceded to embarrassedly trying on different bridal attires for the elder male's own convenience. Even though they were only at Naiad's headquarters for him to receive clothing measurements and attire fittings at the time. Notwithstanding, Yunho played his hand well and took a lot of unwarranted pictures of his young beautiful Bride-to-be. Much to Jaejoong's actual disdain, of course.

The marriage of Jung Yun Ho and Kim Jae Joong took place in the evening on a perfectly placed Saturday of the twelfth. After a long morning of preparation and tedious marital rituals. The wedding décor was just as fabulously done as their engagement party's was. And it was aesthetically beauteous- perfect.

And so was Jaejoong. An ambrosian deity of high beauty draped in the gorgeous ivory-white silk and lace crafted bridal jumpsuit personally made by the hands of Go Jikyun and Shan Ju Hyon of Naiad that perfectly insinuated his delicate small slender body and his exquisite curves. A long flowing ivory-white veil borrowed from Yunho's own deceased mother's wedding gown blanketed his face and a diamond set necklace gifted to him by his own mother annulated upon his lean neck. His face a flawless face of light crystal-like make-up. With a bouquet clustered full of Stock White flowers, White Carnations, and Polar Star White Roses held within his hands. All of which were captured by the lens of the professional wedding photographers and videographers Maria had specifically hired for the couple's big day.

In the interim, Jaejoong had wanted his father to at least stand by his side for the duration of his wedding, but lamentably for him that was not meant to be. Nonetheless, he was lucky enough to just have the old man seated as a special guest to their wedding at his mother's side among everyone else, a hard protesting frown still in place over his face while he does so. It was hard knowning that Yunho's own parents would never be able to witness such a wondrous day in their son's life like his own parents can.

All the same, as a result, Jaejoong found it in himself to ignore all that for the greater good- for his family- for their employees- for Yunho. His eyes were focused upon Yunho standing at the end of the alter, who looked just as amazing as the Bride all decked out in a stunningly made all black three-piece Armani suit, in perfect contrast to his future Wife's ivory-white apparel. Whom of which was awaiting his young Bride's arrival as the soft strings of his bridal entrance music melodiously played out for him and everyone present to take in the glory before them. He then took the first few steps towards his future with the elder man forever standing by his side.


End file.
